gta4exe creepypasta
by seb2006
Summary: I figured, why not write a creepypasta on ? meh. Rated M for gore and blood.


A/N: I figured I should write a creepypasta here, on . Yes, you heard me. Creepypasta. I should've wrote this on the wikia but I'm not a wikia guy. First pasta so don't start flaming me.

Don't worry. This is fake. This never happened.

**Creepypasta**

I drove around the hot and dry Palm Springs, USA to find local garage sales, until I saw this particular one.

This sale had many boring things, and many other expensive things that you'd think they're crazy for selling it.

This one particular item got my attention. A VAIO laptop. I loved laptops, and since this one is in a garage sale, its price should be different, should be cheaper. I checked out the gismo and asked the seller about it.

"It's been used since a week ago," the man said. "I took it here because the owner, my son, went off to the Marine boot camp."

"I'll buy it off you." I said, enthusiastically.

"That'll be $90 please."

"Wow, that's a cheap price for a computer."

"I'm richer than you can imagine. I can throw away this piece of crap and buy a newer one."

Conveniently, I had 90 dollars in my wallet and paid for it. He gave it to me, complete with a plastic bag, then I went home to test out my new computer.

I set it down on the living room. I tried to turn it on but it had died. I didn't have the charger on me so I went back to the sale and he gave all necessary items for the laptop.

I charged it up and opened it. There were the normal things you'd see when buying a brand new laptop from a store. It was fast, dependable, reliable, I could do some reports on this. One folder got my attention, so, being the curious guy I am, opened it. It had something called " ". I know Grand Theft Auto IV was a game, so this should be a game too. I loaded up the game and started it.

Upon starting it, I saw the opening for the Episodes of Libery City, where you can choose if you want to play The Lost and Damned or The Ballad of Gay Tony. I chose TBoGT. The long character art slideshow played, but some of them had very pale skin and red dashes on their skin. I shrugged this off as an error in coloring. The game started as usual, me playing as Luis Lopez and starting off in the house. I saw the game's already finished, so I free roamed. I looked up on the internet some cheats (I mean, what the heck, the game's already been beaten.) and then I put them in.

I spawned a helicopter and a parachute and flew to northern Algonquin, because the place is scattered with scary and abandoned apartment/condominiums. Back then, when I had this game, I always went here, but that was a few years ago. I wanted to see if there were any new updates.

I hovered over Northwood and jumped off. I opened my parachute and landed safely to the ground. It was night time so of course, prostitutes were everywhere and it gave a spooky setting for the place, but that didn't stop me from going inside the houses.

I went inside one of the homes, but something strange caught my eye. There was something written in blood in the hallways. The blood was very highly detailed, almost like it was real life. I walked up to it and read it. It said

"Michael, get out."

I opened my eyes in shock that for some reason, the game knew my name. Besides, I was playing as Luis Lopez.

I continued further, as the blood written message increased my curiosity.

In one of the rooms was Little Jacob. He wasn't supposed to be there since the game's already done.

"Yo, Michael, get the fuck out of here." He spoke in a Jamaican accent so it took me a minute to decode.

How did the game know my name? I freaked out and left the condo. It was suddenly day time.

"Good… It's daytime. No one could get me at this time." I said, sighing in relief.

I saw a red Infernus and stole it. I gave it a spin, then my eyes focused on the license plate.

"LEAVE"

It scared me. License plates always said "Liberty City", not "LEAVE".

I left once again to a different home, but in the same area.

Another blood written message was on the walls. But this time, more detailed.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE, MICHAEL."

I walked further and further.

Another bloody message was written.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

Once I read it, Roman, the cousin of Niko Bellic, walked out of one of the rooms and pulled out a shotgun.

BOOM!

Roman shot off Luis' head.

Highly realistic brain matter was everywhere, on the other hand, Roman is laughing like a crazed maniac, and shot himself in the stomach, ripping it open and leaving entrails everywhere. I look at the computer screen, shocked and mortified. I quickly turned the computer off by force quitting it, then I went to the couch to take a nap. 10:30 pm and I woke up. I saw blue writings all over the wall.

"YOU SHOULD'VE LEFT WHILE YOU HAD THE CHANCE, MICHAEL."

Right there, I was freaked out. How did that get on my walls?

I ran to the laptop and took it to the garage sale seller. He claimed he never sold the computer, nor had it. He claimed he never had a son, or even a garage sale.

I turned around, and there he was. Roman Bellic and his shotgun.

A/N: Sorry for the very bad creepypasta, and I don't think I'm supposed to write it on . Meh, YOLO right? No, yolo sucks. Anyway. I didn't expect this to be scary. I just want writing quality and enjoyment. Don't post negative reviews as it can be a big downer ;)


End file.
